


The Cat is jealous

by SupercatFanatic



Series: Daily Supercat Challenge [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, Secret Relationship, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7420828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercatFanatic/pseuds/SupercatFanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part seven of my Daily Supercat Challenge: Kara is flirting with a guy and Cat doesn't like it. At all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cat is jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, here is my next OS. I am sorry for the late posting, busy and bad day. Hope you'll enjoy it nonetheless.
> 
> Disclaimer: Supergirl is property of the CW, not mine.

Cat looked at her mirror, taking in the sight of her body trapped in a deep blue cocktail dress. Her legs were hidden by the light material, caressing her skin like a feather slowly descending to the ground. The sensation her heels procured was less pleasant since her feet hurt, but this is what happened when you put six inches stilettos just to be able to look at others in the eye. Because yes, tonight Cat Grant would need to be tall. She was hosting a party, in her own house, well, one of them. She had decided that this year, the Christmas Party would be at her beach penthouse. It was supposed to show her employees that she was just as human as them, but only for one night. Most of them accepted to come because she was the boss, and no one said no to Cat Grant, the others came out of curiosity, after all, it wasn't every day that the Queen of All Medias invited you in her house. But Cat couldn't care less about all these peasants. Well, not that she didn't care about her employees, but tonight, there was only one person she was interested in. Kara. As secretive as their relationship might be, it was serious, at least for Cat. She had developed strong feelings for the girl and was certain that they were reciprocated. So tonight, she had chosen her dress thinking about her secret girlfriend, making sure that her jaw would drop as soon as her eyes landed on her. Knowing that when everyone would have gone home, Kara would be waiting for her on her balcony, ready to take her to bed. But they had a whole evening to spend before.

Cat heard her doorman let in several people, but decided to wait to make an entrance. She needed it to be impressive, to be the centre of attention. It's only when she heard Kara's laugh that she decided to go.  
When she entered the room, she had all the eyes on her, everyone of them looking and listening to her speech. She had chosen to say these words to express her thankfulness towards her employees, because they worked hard for her, even though she wasn't the easiest woman to work for.

While she spoke, she scanned the room, looking for her girlfriend. And when she found her, she was talking -more like giggling and flirting- with a guy whom she had forgotten the name. Cat felt anger rising up. She was jealous, she couldn't believe it. She had never been jealous before, not even when her ex-husband flirted shamelessly with younger women. But Kara... It was different with her. Everything was different when it was about the Kryptonian. She felt everything stronger...  
She finished her speech, doing her best to ensure that her anger wasn't showing, and invited everyone to drink, eat and dance. It was time for her to go find her girlfriend and ask her what she was doing.

She found her thirty minutes later, still talking to the same man. They were closer than before, and it made Cat even angrier. She wasn't even mad at the poor boy, how could he not fall under Kara's spell? She was charming, beautiful, smiling, clever... But it wasn't like Kara to act like this with others, she was always shy and reserved when it came to flirting, even with Cat.  
She made her way towards her, walking faster than she wanted. When she arrived, she glared at the man who understood that he had to go, but Kara ignored her and continued talking to him like they were alone. After a few seconds, Cat just put her hand on Kara's arm.

"Will you excuse us for a second?"

The man nodded and went to take a drink while Kara and Cat talked. But the younger blonde said nothing, and it was so unlike her to be this bold.

"What are you doing?"

Cat was angry and she had hard time keeping her voice low and calm.

"Talking with Jonhatan, why?"

She feigned innocence and it made her boss even more upset.

"You weren't talking. You were flirting."

The last words were harsh, said through gritted teeth.

"Maybe. So what? Where's the problem?"

Cat checked there were nobody listening and answered.

"The problem is that you are mine and that I am not sharing you with anyone."

Something changed in Kara's eyes, she was angry too, even more than that... And a little bit... Sad?

"Oh but Cat, we are nothing in public. Remember? You don't want more? Fine. But then let me live my life like I want to."

Cat just stared at her like she discovered a new Kara. She looked into her eyes, looked into her soul. She saw the sadness and the pain in her. She knew why she had told Kara that they must not be seen in public, she wasn't ready for commitment, not yet. It was too scary, especially since what she felt was so strong... But she knew, she knew that she wanted to be with Kara more than anything. She just needed to show her that.

People were staring at them now, the room was silent, just waiting for Cat to answer with a snarky comment like she always do. But she said nothing. She just took a step closer to Kara, startling her a little. With her heels, they were almost the same height. Cat put her hand delicately on Kara's cheek, saw her stop breathing at the sudden intimate touch in public. And she leaned in, slowly getting closer to the wonderful lips she had already kissed a hundred times. When they finally met, they kissed fiercely, with passion and emotion. Kara's hands came on the older woman's waist, pulling her closer to her until their bodies melted together. They were lost in the moment, so lost that it's the clapping of hands that brought them back. All the CatCo's employees, clapping at them, clapping at their couple, cheering them. They broke the kiss and put their forehead together.

"I am sorry, Kara. I didn't realize..."

It was a whisper, not audible if not for superhearing.

Kara put Cat closer, hugging her against her.

"It's okay, it's me who is sorry."

Cat wanted to say it, wanted to say it so badly, but she couldn't. She didn't want to say "I love you" for the first time to Kara in front of fifty colleagues, she wanted it to be special, to be beautiful. But she knew, they knew, that the night after the party, these words would come. Afterall, they were long overdue.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find me on Tumblr under Xazera (Supercat Fanatic), if you want to let me prompt ideas go ahead, I only have half of the OS written so there is room for plenty of prompts!
> 
> Have a great day and see you tomorrow, SCF! :3


End file.
